The One and Only
by T. Sparks
Summary: O meu nome é Kakashi Hatake e tenho quinze anos. Sou um rapaz como qualquer outro, que vai à escola, tem amigos e uma família incrível. Até aqui, nada que me destaque dos outros. Porém, o que me destaca mesmo é o meu primeiro e único amor. Eu posso explicar melhor, se me derem a chance.


**Naruto e as suas personagens não nos pertencem. Pertencem sim a Masashi Kishimoto que, se fizesse a gentileza de revelar o rosto do Kakashi, tornaria o mundo um sítio melhor (btw, o mundo já é um mundo melhor, visto que ele já revelou e o Kakashi é God x3)**

**O ship desta fanfiction é Sakumo x Kakashi. É yaoi, portanto. E incesto. E tem lemon também. Para mais, a fanfiction está escrita numa mistura de Português do Brasil e Português Europeu, pois é feita através de uma parceria (Nchan e Tomi Sparks).**

**Esse é o primeiro capítulo de três o/ Esperemos que gostem :)**

* * *

Chamo-me Kakashi e tenho quinze anos. Vivo no centro de Tokyo com os meus pais e estudo na secundária mais perto de casa. Quase todos os dias, depois das aulas, vou até locais bonitos fotografar, pois faço parte do clube de fotografia da escola.

Os pais de Kakashi eram Sakumo Hatake e Aika. Sakumo era um respeitado homem de negócios e a mãe uma professora e pesquisadora na área de psicologia. Pareciam uma família perfeita e normal. Sakumo ia em seus quarenta anos, e apesar de ter demorado a ser pai, tinha um imenso orgulho do filho, menino e muito parecido consigo. Era a sua maior riqueza e motivo de orgulho, como ele mesmo repetia até à exaustão. Aika achava graça, sendo ela mesma uma mãe atenciosa e compreensiva.

Era uma manhã como as outras, de sábado, e a mulher servia o café à família, antes que filho e marido saíssem para suas respectivas atividades. Sakumo iria às compras, enquanto Kakashi iria até a casa de seu sensei, Minato, fazer-lhe uma visita e pegar com ele alguns livros que lhe haviam sido prometidos.

\- Não beba tão rápido esse chá, filho. Vai queimar a língua e a garganta. - Aika encostou a cabeça do garoto em seu corpo. Sakumo lia algo na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Hai, hai. - eu disse, sorrindo e beijando o rosto da minha mãe. A minha vida era perfeita. Eu era um menino inteligente, ou esforçava-me para sê-lo, os professores gostavam de mim, eu estava bem com a vida, os meus pais eram os melhores do mundo em todos os aspetos... Enfim, eu não podia queixar-me de nada. Estaria a ser ingrato e mimado se o fizesse. Voltei-me para a mesa e soprei o chá, passando a bebê-lo através de pequenos goles dali em diante.

\- Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, sabe que não é bom comer depressa. - quando Aika disse isto, Sakumo que bebia chá desesperadamente rápido, parou com o copo na boca e corou levemente.

\- Desculpe, amor. Mas é que já é melhor irmos andando. Terminou, Kashi? - perguntou o homem, fechando o livro e se levantando da cadeira. - Vou te deixar na casa do sensei e de lá sigo meu caminho.

\- Sim, estou pronto. - levantei-me e peguei a mochila, colocando-a ao ombro. Beijei o rosto da minha mãe e acenei, saindo de casa primeiro que o pai, que ficou para trás a despedir-se da mamã.

Sakumo foi para o carro e abriu para entrar com o filho depois de ter beijado a mulher. Colocou os óculos e ligou o carro, pelo que a música começou a tocar instantaneamente. O homem ajeitou o rabo de cavalo baixo atrás da cabeça e tocou para a casa de Minato.

\- O que está planejando para hoje, filhote? - perguntou, carinhosamente.

\- Então... Vou ficar com o sensei até depois do almoço e depois vou até ao skate park com a malta. E tu?

\- Vou atrás de uns compromissos e umas coisas pra casa que sua mãe me pediu pra levar. Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou, quando estavam perto da rua onde ficaria a casa de Minato.

\- Não, acho que não. - sorri. O meu pai era muito prestativo. Depois de ele estacionar o carro, despedi-me dele com dois beijos no rosto e saí.

\- Tchau, filhote... - suspirou e o deixou sair. Minato saiu na porta e sorriu ao ver o aluno.

\- Kakashi-kun! - sorriu o belo loiro de olhos sensacionalmente azuis.

\- Minato-sensei! - sorri também. Aproximei-me dele e abracei-o. O sensei era o homem mais bonito que eu conhecia. Era tão atraente... Eu tinha um fraquinho por ele, desde os meus treze. Mas ninguém sabia disso, claro. Eu não sabia se os meus pais aceitariam bem ou não.

\- Como você está hoje? - abraçou Kakashi de volta, que rodeava sua cintura com os braços. - Vamos entrar, Kushina não está, podemos conversar à vontade lá dentro.

Sakumo observou a interação entre os dois e deu um longo suspiro e um inclino de cabeça. O seu garoto gostava mesmo daquele sensei, disso ele sabia. Tocou o carro e logo partiu para as suas tarefas daquele dia.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso quando ele me disse que a mulher não estava. Eu sentia-me desconfortável com a presença dela por motivos óbvios. Ela era uma mulher fantástica, super simpática e eu gostava dela, mas não conseguia evitar sentir-me mal comigo mesmo por gostar demais do marido dela. Segui-o para dentro da casa simpática e fomos para a sala, onde nos sentámos no mesmo sofá.

Minato tirou a chaleira do fogo e colocou a infusão de ervas. Colocou algumas comidas na mesa, também. Bolinhos e biscoitos.

\- Sente aqui, eu ia fazer um lanche, acabei de acordar. - sorriu. Na verdade, parecia um pouco abatido. - Vou pegar os livros que te prometi e já volto. - sorriu-lhe ternamente, indo para o quarto.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele estava diferente. Peguei um biscoito e trinquei, distraidamente, enquanto esperava por ele. Iria tratar de descobrir o que se passava.

\- Aqui. - colocou os três volumes sobre a mesa na frente de Kakashi. - Eram dois, mas encontrei este de aventuras, acho que você vai gostar bastante. Eu adorei. - mostrou-lhe o livro de capa vermelha. - Podia tentar. - sentou-se ao lado do menor.

\- Muito obrigado. - agradeci e sorri. - Sensei, passa-se algo? - perguntei, pegando o livro vermelho e olhando com mais atenção.

Minato terminou de beber o chá e olhou o menor, sem entender.

\- Algo do tipo o quê?

\- Algo do tipo para ter essa cara de quem não está bem com a vida. - pousei o livro e olhei-o também.

\- Eu estou bem. Talvez um pouco cansado, mas é só isso. - esticou-se, fazendo a camisa azul que usava mostrar um pouco a pele da cintura. - Não precisa se preocupar. - voltou à posição normal.

\- Ah, sei. - bebi um pouco do chá e olhei um canto da sala. Senti o meu coração bater mais rápido e o meu rosto queimar um pouco. - "Pára de pensar cenas, Kakashi."

\- Como estão os seus pais? Eu não falo com eles há algum tempo e hoje o senhor Sakumo nem desceu do carro para dizer oi. Devia estar com pressa, eu imagino.

\- Estão bem. Tudo normal, felizmente. - não consegui evitar um sorriso ao falar dos meus pais. - É, ele tem uns compromissos hoje e a mãe também lhe deu recados para fazer, é por isso. E por aqui? Como está a dona Kushina?

\- Ela está bem também, do jeito de sempre. Hoje ela foi cuidar de umas coisas dela, não sei bem o que era, não me lembro. Quando ela me avisou, ainda estava meio dormindo. - riu. - O que quer fazer hoje? Precisa de alguma explicação?

\- Não, acho que não. Alinha num almoço, sensei? - convidei, piscando.

\- Imaginei que não, é tão inteligente e aplicado. - tocou os cabelos grisalhos do aluno. - Almoçar? Claro, estou mesmo com fome. Mas daqui a pouco, antes preciso trocar de roupa e me pentear... E ainda tenho que deixar tudo ajeitado aqui, senão a Kushina briga. Quer ir comer fora?

\- Sim. Há um restaurante novo de comida italiana na praça, do qual estou farto de ouvir falar bem. Esotu curioso. Que tal?

\- Pode ser. Pode ser. - Minato sorriu e foi fazer as cosias que disse que precisava para poder sair e logo estavam ambos almoçando juntos no tal restaurante.

\- De fato, muito boa comida.

Eu sorri, feliz por ele ter gostado da escolha. - Um dia eu quero ir a Itália e provar todos os pratos típicos. - contei.

\- Itália? é tão longe! Mas espero que você consiga. Vai conseguir, é claro. E quem sabe não conhece uma italiana bonita por lá? - piscou.

\- Para amizade, só pode. - ri e bebi.

\- Ora, por quê? - perguntou e bebeu também.

\- Já gosto de alguém, sensei. - disse, olhando-o intensamente.

-Sério? Isso é muito bom. - Minato sorriu e levou de novo o garfo à boca. - Os ocidentais usam isto pra comer, né? Parece perigoso.

Já perdera conta das vezes que sentira vontade de beijá-lo. Felizmente, fui sempre capaz de me conter.

"É muito bom quer dizer... depende do ponto de vista. Aposto que eu não seria o único a achar que no meu caso não tem nada de bom." – pensei. - É, usam. Não só parece como é. Já me tenho magoado com isso. - fiz uma careta e pousei os talheres, terminando de comer.

\- Como foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Minato, preocupado. - Tem que tomar cuidado, Kakashi-kun.

Minato era uma pessoa que transmitia muita calma e queria bem a todos, especialmente a Kakashi.

\- Estas coisas não têm explicação, sensei. - ri. - Eu tenho cuidado, tudo tranquilo... É não correspondido, está a ver? E eu tenho noção disso.

\- Me refiro ao seu acidente com o garfo. - Minato olhou o aluno sem entender. – Mas, Kakashi-kun, não pode deixar que as coisas acabem antes mesmo de começarem. Você tem que tentar alguma coisa. O medo nos tira coisas mais do que nos dá. Alguma coisa assim.

Devo ter ficado escarlate. Às vezes eu era tão cromo...

\- Hm, ok. Eu estou apaixonado por si, sensei. - confessei, depois de respirar fundo. Eu não iria precisar de o olhar na cara depois daquilo anyway.

\- De mim? - Minato corou levemente, olhando Kakashi, estupefato. - Kakashi-kun... Eu... Err... Não sei o que dizer.

Minato nunca considerara algo como aquilo. Claro que muitas pessoas o consideravam bonito e até se interessavam por ele, mas Kakashi... Era um garoto tão bom e inocente... E eram amigos... E era um garoto!

\- Ah, tem certeza do que está dizendo? Porque você é jovem e bem... Os sentimentos se confundem facilmente nessa idade.

\- Eu sinto sempre muita vontade de estar consigo, de ouvir a sua voz... De beijá-lo... - acrescentei, corado.

\- Hm... - Minato coçou a bochecha vermelha e suspirou. - No entanto, eu sou casado... Você sabe... - olhou Kakashi, de maneira triste. Parecia uma mistura de culpa e compaixão.

\- Eu sei, por isso é que disse que era não correspondido. Quando começou, eu não sabia que o senhor era casado. Não mesmo.

Minato respirou fundo e olhou para a mesa, apertando de leve a toalha entre os dedos.

\- Pode parecer estranho, mas eu também já gostei de quem não devia, por isso eu te entendo e não consigo acreditar que vou fazer alguém passar pelo que eu passei. É um inferno... Sabe... Gostar de quem não se deve.

\- Ya, eu sei. Tou a experienciar isso em primeira mão. - suspirei.

\- Desculpe. Eu não... Juro que se eu pudesse evitaria... - suspirou novamente.

\- A culpa não é sua. - sorri. - Ainda sou novo, tenho tempo.

\- Sim... Todos temos... - sorriu e terminou de comer, bebendo todo o suco numa velocidade enorme. - Vamos indo?

\- Sim. - pagámos e voltamos para casa dele.

Quando chegaram, Kushina já lá estava.

\- Olá, Kakashi! Como vai? - fez um carinho nos cabelos do garoto. A ruiva de longos cabelos e olhos azuis, sempre com vestido e avental, falava alto e era bastante expansiva. Naquele dia estava especialmente animada.

Sorri constrangido ao vê-la.

\- Olá, Kushina-san. Estou bem e a senhora? – cumprimentei-a. - "Agora isto é ainda mais awkward." - pensei eu.

\- Estou ótima. Melhor que nunca.

Minato também estava desconcertado. Ficou mais ainda ao receber um abraço da esposa, afastando-a gentilmente pela cintura.

\- Aconteceu algo de bom? - perguntou.

\- Sim! Tenho uma grande novidade pra você! - a mulher abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu vou andando. - eu disse, sentindo-me a mais ali. Acenei e saí.

\- Err... Hai... - disseram os dois. Ambos estranharam, mas permitiram que saísse.

Sakumo e a esposa estavam em casa, almoçando. O grisalho estava, como sempre, lendo.

\- Feche esta coisa, Sakumo Hatake! Por que não pode deixar isso para depois, homem?! - disse Aika, parada ao lado da mesa. Era sempre a última a sentar-se para comer.

\- Desculpe, querida. É só um hábito... - respondeu, obedecendo.

\- Um hábito ruim.

Eu fui até ao skate park e fiquei lá até ao final da tarde. Quando começou a escurecer e a ficar frio, apanhei o metro para casa. A minha mãe estava a fazer o jantar e o pai no banho. Fui para o meu quarto, depois de cumprimentar a mãe, e comecei a despir-me, pois a seguir ia eu tomar um duche.

\- Oi, filho. - Sakumo saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura e o peitoral levando pequenas gotículas de água, além dos cabelos no rosto. - Chegou agora? - sorriu.

\- Sim. - sorri também e aproximei-me só de boxers e beijei-lhe o rosto. - Que tal o dia?

\- Cheio. Mas bem. E o seu? - afagou o rosto do filho. Achava-o tão lindinho.

\- Foi bom... - suspirei e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. - Dentro do possível.

\- Que bom, bonitinho. Agora vá tomar banho pra não pegar uma gripe. - deu-lhe um tapinha no bumbum.

Entrei na divisão e depois na banheira. Abri a torneira e fiquei alguns minutos a desfrutar da água quente nos músculos. Era bom para esquecer. Mas ainda melhor que o duche para esquecer era um jantar em família, por isso despachei-me.

Quando Kakashi entrou na cozinha, os pais conversavam de costas para ele, na pia. Estavam terminando o jantar juntos e riam felizes, um para o outro. Eram um belo casal, não era de se estranhar que tivessem um filho bonito e feliz também.

Sorri ao ver a cena e fui meter a mesa rapidamente. Logo o jantar ficou pronto e começámos a comer, falando de coisas banais enquanto isso.

Depois do jantar, Sakumo e o filho ficaram com a louça, enquanto Aika ia se preparar para ver a novela. A mulher quase sempre pegava no sono vendo TV. Pudera, trabalhava muito e ainda cuidava da casa e da família.

\- Você pode secar, ok? - disse Sakumo a Kakashi.

\- Sim. - eu disse, pegando a loiça e secando-a com um pano, para logo em seguida arrumar. Fiz o trabalho rápido e fui dar beijo de boa noite aos meus pais, subindo para dormir logo após.

\- Nosso filho é um amor... - disse Aika sorridente, depois que Kakashi saiu.

\- É. Temos uma bela cria. - Sakumo riu e deu um beijo na mulher, indo deitar-se com ela.

Nos dias a seguir, nada de incomum aconteceu. Eu ia às aulas, depois ia fotografar um pouco e ia para casa.

Chovia fracamente naquela tarde e Kakashi estava na casa de Minato. Os dois estavam lendo na varanda. Kakashi estava traduzindo um poema do inglês, enquanto tomavam chá, nas esteiras.

\- Está conseguindo? - perguntou o sensei, lendo outra coisa enquanto o aluno trabalhava.

\- Não é muito fácil... Não levo jeito para poesia, sabe? - respondi, aproveitando para fazer uma pausa.

\- Esta não é das mais complexas. Mas tudo bem, podemos fazer uma pausa. - Minato fechou seu livro, colocando-o de lado e bebendo mais chá.

Espreguicei-me e deitei-me na esteira.

"Wow, que sono..." - pensei, olhando as nuvens cinzentas com a maior cara de tédio.

-Tenho uma novidade. Acho que você vai gostar... - disse Minato.

\- O que é? - fiquei naturalmente curioso.

\- Kushina vai ter um bebê. Não é legal? - Minato sorriu. Esperava que o menor gostasse, apesar de tudo.

Eu abri a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Já calculava que fosse aquilo que ele tinha para me contar. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

\- A sério? Que bom, sensei!

\- É. - Minato sorriu também. - Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Aceitaria ser padrinho da criança? E possivelmente o tutor dela, um dia.

\- Sim! Claro que sim! - eu disse.

Aquela tarde passou depressa e Minato perguntou se Kakashi gostaria de jantar com ele e a esposa. Estava aliviado que o menino gostara da ideia de ser padrinho e que parecia bem com a gravidez.

\- Aceito. - sorri e abracei-o.

Minato o abraçou de volta e assim foi feito. Kushina fez o jantar e passaram a refeição toda a fazer planos para o futuro filho. Kushina estava que não cabia em si de alegria.

Começámos a falar de nomes para o bebé e a dar palpites. Eu achava que ia ser um rapaz. Na verdade, desejava isso. Eram fofos.

* * *

O tempo foi passando e a vida feliz de Kakashi continuou a desmoronar-se. Um belo dia, em que Aika demorava em chegar, Sakumo fez o jantar para Kakashi e ficou com ele na mesa, enquanto ele comia. Sakumo não tinha fome, estava apreensivo e o celular da esposa não atendia. Não disse nada a Kakashi, para não angustiá-lo também. Foi aí que o telefone tocou e Sakumo correu para atendê-lo, já pensando ser a esposa. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, respondendo monossilabicamente uma ou outra pergunta, o homem deixou o telefone cair e deixou-se cair junto, sentando no chão, em choque.

Eu estava a escutar atentamente, preocupado. Não gostava do que estava a ouvir e já sentia o coração apertar o peito. Levantei-me e corri para o hall de entrada, onde encontrei o pai no chão.

\- Pai? Pai, o que é que se passa?! – aproximei-me, já com os olhos marejados.

\- E-Err... - Sakumo suspirou, com a voz fraca. - Bonitinho, eu... É... - o maior tinha os olhos negros cheios d'água. - Venha... - fez o filho se ajoelhar consigo. Não sabia como partir o coraçãozinho dele daquela forma. - Kashi, você precisa ser... Forte, porque eu preciso de você... Mais do que nunca temos que ficar juntos... Uma coisa ruim aconteceu com a mamãe... - disse, segurando-se para não desabar. O primeiro amor de sua vida, a mulher que lhe dera o seu precioso filho...

Duas nascentes formaram-se nos meus olhos e não tardou que começassem a jorrar lágrimas.

\- Não... Não pode ser... - abracei-o e desatei a chorar no ombro dele, magoado.

\- Um carro bateu no dela... Ela está hospitalizada... - fazia carinho nos cabelos do menor. - Temos que ir vê-la. Porém, o médico disse que é grave... Temos que estar preparados e dar força a ela...

\- V-Vamos! - peguei os nossos casacos e saímos rapidamente. Entrámos no carro e o pai acelerou a fundo. Num instante estávamos lá. A mão não estava mesmo nada bem. Chorei muito ao vê-la assim. - Mamã...

Aika estava com o rosto ferido e inconsciente. Só foi possível aos familiares vê-la através de um vidro. O médico dissera que ela não deveria sobreviver.

Sakumo abraçou o filho e o acolheu, consolando-o e chorando com ele.

Eu não estava a acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Só podia ser um pesadelo, a sério.

\- Pai... É um pesadelo, certo?

\- Eu queria que fosse, bonitinho... Eu queria... - apertava o menino nos braços fortes, como se daquela forma pudesse aliviar-lhe o sofrimento.

Chorei no peito dele. Pouco depois, ouvimos a máquina apitar continuamente. Corri a chamar os médicos, aflito. Eles acudiram depressa, mas já não puderam salvar a mãe. Acabara. Acabara para mim.

\- Aika! - Sakumo gritou, entrando no quarto da esposa, sem acreditar que aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. - Aika, meu amor... - abraçou o corpo sem vida da esposa, chorando amargamente.

Eu fiz o mesmo, inconsolável. Não acreditava que a minha mamã fora embora.

\- Mãe... Por favor... Não nos deixes... Volta... - pedi, choroso. O meu peito doía muito.

Aika não responderia mais. Os médicos pediram gentilmente que os familiares a deixassem, depois de algum tempo. Sakumo não queria ir, mas para Kakashi seria melhor, e somente ele poderia levá-lo. Foi até o garoto e o abraçou.

\- Vamos indo, Kashi... Papai está consigo, não se preocupe...

\- Hai... - abracei-o e fomos para o carro. Ficámos lá um tempo, em silêncio, a processar o que tinha acontecido. Não parecia ser possível, de um momento para o outro, a minha vida ter-se tornado um inferno.

\- Hm... - Sakumo limpou os olhos. Estava despedaçado por dentro. Não sabia como faria para levar a vida dali em diante e, acima de tudo, se preocupava com Kakashi. Com a forma com a qual aquele acontecimento poderia afetá-lo. - Temos que acertar algumas coisas, querido... Quer ir pra casa descansar enquanto o pai cuida das burocracias?

\- Não. Eu quero ficar contigo. Precisamos de nos apoiar, certo? - abracei-o e beijei-lhe o rosto, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Sakumo arrepiou-se com aquele carinho do menor. Beijou-lhe a testa e o rosto, abraçando-o novamente.

\- Obrigado... Não sei o que faria sem você, meu príncipe...

\- E eu sem ti, pai. - olhei-o, limpando as lágrimas depois. O choro compulsivo já parara.

\- Hm... - alisou-lhe o rosto delicado e tocou para casa, pegar os documentos que precisaria para registrar o falecimento da esposa, também o dinheiro para a conta do hospital e todas as demais despesas.

\- Kashi, pode fazer um chá enquanto o pai reúne os documentos?

\- Sim, pai. - fui para a cozinha e entreti-me a fazer o chá. Tinha que me ocupar, eu sabia. Quanto mais ocupado estivesse, menos pensaria.

Sakumo reuniu tudo que precisava e desceu para tomar o chá com o filho, em silêncio. Passavam tantas coisas por sua cabeça...

* * *

**S****e leram até ao fim, não se esqueçam de deixar review :) Isso é bastante motivador! Até ao próximo, minna**_!_


End file.
